Light emitting diode (micro-LED) displays exhibit the characteristics of active light emission, high luminance, high contrast, and low power consumption, and are thus the display technologies in prosperous development in recent years. The technologies of the light emitting diode displays have become more and more matured through time. How to effectively reduce the electrical impedance to facilitate the performance of the light emitting diode has become an issue of the industry.